


The Porn Star

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Can't Stop Cumming, Cum Inflation, F/M, Huge balls, cum drunk, cumflation, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A budding new talent in the world of porn goes to her first real shoot, but gets more than she bargained for...
Kudos: 15





	The Porn Star

_ All characters are 18+ _

_ Tags: Huge Cock, Huge Balls, Hyper Balls, Excessive Cum, Cumflation, Cum Drunk, Can’t Stop Cumming, Fucking on Camera _

~

It was a chilly November evening when Kath arrived at the apartment she would be shooting in. She’d been doing cam-sessions online for a few months since she turned 18, but now she’d managed to land a job as an actual porn actress! She’d got a sizable following for her livestreams; people liked her cute ‘e-girl’ fashion sense, with her bright pink hair in pigtails and e-girl make up, but she had a body to match. She was gifted with a naturally curvy body, and her viewers loved her natural 36G boobs and her round booty.

As she waited to be buzzed into the building, shivering in her big puffa jacket, she reflected on this job offer. She had been warned that it would be an interesting and unusual shoot for her first gig, but she was excited to dive in at the deep end. The fact that they were paying her to be at the shoot until the following morning especially piqued her interest.

Walking inside, she met a woman in the lobby who looked very attractive. She had her brunette hair up in a frazzled bun with a pencil sticking through it, and had a simple red flannel shirt on with jeans and converse sneakers. She was clearly quite tired as well with bags under her eyes, but it didn’t detract from her looks. “Hey, you must be Kathy right? I’m Anne, I’m the director for the shoot.” She beamed a smile across at Kath and shook her hand.

“Yeah, that’s me, I’m all ready to go. I’ve got the results from the STD test and the psych evaluation you wanted. I’m all clear, and I’ve been taking the birth control pills too.” Anne smiled and thanked her, before leading her into the lift to go to the top floor apartment. In the back of her mind, Kath wondered if doing a psychological evaluation was normal for porn shoots, but she didn’t question it too much.

~

The apartment was gorgeous. It was very modern, with lots of clean white surfaces, but Kath only really saw a glimpse before she was whisked into the bedroom. It was nice and spacious, with a double bed against the side wall, and the far wall being a floor-to-ceiling window that looked out over the city. Curiously though, the bed had no sheets and the mattress had a strange plastic film over it. “Wow, I could get used to this,” Kath joked as she walked in, impressed by the decor.

As she walked in with Anne, she noticed the camera sitting on a tripod, pointed at the bed, with a microphone hanging overhead. “Is it just you?” Kath asked, and Anne nodded. 

“Yep, I’ve set everything up so I can manage it by myself, or even without anyone beside the actors if needs be.” With that, Anne walked off into the rest of the apartment, and soon came back with a bundle of bedsheets.

“So, who’s the guy?” Kath asked, taking off her jacket to reveal her light, flowery dress underneath. She threw the jacket onto a nearby chair as Anne approached the bed.

“His name’s Ben, he’s my husband.” Kath almost made a double take when she heard what Anne said.

“ _ This woman’s paying me to fuck her husband? _ ” She figured it was weird but hey, consenting adults and all that. 

“I hope you’ve got good stamina!” Anne added with a chuckle as she put the clean bedsheets on the mattress. Hearing the director say that was a little concerning, but she decided to take it in her stride; this was her first real porn job, so she wanted to make a good first impression.

Once everything was set up, Anne gave Kath a thumbs up and she walked over to the bathroom and banged on the door. “Alright Ben, she’s here and we’re ready. Come on out.” Kath heard some rustling from inside the bathroom before the door opened and a beautiful, naked man came out.

Chiseled jawline, built muscles, and thick black hair; he was pretty much Kath’s perfect man. However her focus kept being dragged down to his crotch to see what was there, and there was a lot there. His cock was hard as he was slowly stroking it, and it must have been almost a foot long and as thick as a soda can! More than that though, his balls were like two bowling balls, bouncing off his thighs as he walked. She also noticed his calves were covered in some thick white substance that stuck to the floor and left a trail as he walked.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking at Kath. “Kathy, right? You gonna get naked or what?” She was a little taken aback by his forward approach, but snapped out of it. Kath slipped off her dress and her underwear, and walked over to the hung pornstar on the bed.

“Ok, so you can pretty much do whatever you want, or you can let him do what he wants, but just make sure he cums every 10 minutes or so,” Anne explained, and Kath’s eyes widened.

“Every 10 minutes? How long are we going to be filming for?” she asked, amazed to think a guy could go for that long.

Anne seemed to ignore her and moved over to the camera to operate it, and soon a red light blinked on and she nodded. “Feel free to go whenever.” Kath looked over at Ben as he continued to stroke his cock, which was now shiny and slicked with his precum. She cleared her mind and got ready to put on a show for the camera.

She sauntered over to her co-star, swaying her hips seductively while Anne tracked her with the camera, and she dropped to her knees. “Wow, you’re so fucking huge! It’s almost as big as my arm!” she exclaimed, clearly hamming up the sluttyness in her voice. She took hold of his dick with one hand and slowly started pumping, her other hand caressing his huge nuts.

“Oooh, so full,” she cooed, feeling how swollen with seed his gonads were. She leant forward and pulled his left ball closer to her to plant a big, sloppy kiss on it, leaving a bright red lipstick mark in the shape of her pouting lips. As she did, she continued to jerk his length, getting faster and faster before she started to lick along the shaft, scooping up as much of the voluminous precum that coated it. As she did, she felt Ben’s balls tense and he grunted, before a load of cum surged up his cock into her face.

She sputtered as the thick load covered her mouth and nose, and he kept shooting rope after rope of gooey jizz, coating her face, shoulders, and tits. He kept shooting for over a minute before his shots lessened in volume, and he finally stopped cumming. “Wow, that was a lot of cum…” Kath murmured in a slight haze, dropping the slutty façade she was putting on as due to her genuine shock. She had no idea any man could shoot that much spunk!

She slowly wiped the cum from her face, clearing her airways and her eyes, and looked at Ben only to see he was still hard, and was still jerking himself off! “That was a great start! Very sexy,” Anne said to the duo, clearly smiling behind the camera. “If we could go on to maybe some oral action next, that would be a good build up for when you actually fuck.” Kath took a moment to internalise what was going on, then nodded and gritted her teeth. It seemed that Anne’s stamina comment earlier was true if she was going to have to keep up with this guy until tomorrow morning.

Still kneeling by the side of the bed, Kath shuffled forward and began to kiss his cock again. It was a titillating sight, seeing a girl slathered in cum kissing a huge dick, and Ben reacted well. His nuts audibly began to churn as they started to brew up some more thick cum, and Kath smiled. This shoot was going to be more fun than she’d even expected.

Not wanting to wait too long, she quickly took his cockhead in her lips; it was like trying to fit a tennis ball in her mouth! She was only just able to open her mouth enough to fit it inside, before she began trying to see how much she could suck. She slowly worked her mouth up his shaft, managing to fit almost half of his foot-long cock down her throat before it proved too much. She choked and pulled back before going in again, building up a rhythm. As she did, Ben reached forward and gently put his hands on her head, helping her down his cock so he could fuck her face.

The room filled with the sounds of Kath gagging and choking on his penis, and Anne was very happy with the footage they were getting. Kath had been sucking his cock for several minutes, before Ben felt the familiar feeling of his balls tighten. He held Kath’s head tight to his dick as he began to shoot his second load of the evening down her throat.

Kath choked and panicked as a sudden surge of jizz forced its way down her throat into her stomach, and before long she felt her belly begin to feel full. With nowhere to go, the semen came back up and filled her mouth, spilling out from the tight seal her lips made around her co-star’s dick. She quickly pulled back and released the prick from her mouth, leaving it to spew it’s seed all over her again. Feeling uncomfortably full from the orgasm that just happened in her mouth, Kath stood quickly and ran into the bathroom.

She burst into the room, closing the door behind her before kneeling in front of the toilet. She felt the spooge in her digestive system churn before she threw up, and a gallon of cum came up out of her and into the bowl. After a few minutes of vomiting nothing but jizz, she finished and sat back to catch her breath, looking around the bathroom.

It looked fairly normal as bathrooms go. Sink, medicine cabinet, toilet, towels. Though the thing that stood out was the bathtub. It had a seat built into it at one end, and a TV mounted at the other. The TV was on and it was paused midway through a porno, and Kath could see a still image of some girl with a huge cock in her ass. Seeing this, she sat up and looked over the edge into the tub and gasped. There was a naked woman, apparently heavily pregnant with huge fake tits passed out inside, almost submerged in semen as the bath was over half full!

“ _ What the fuck is up with this guy?” _ she thought, getting worried at the thought that he’d be doing that to her. She leaned over the edge and gently patted the other woman on her face. “Hey, you OK girl?” Kath whispered in concern, but before the other girl could react the bathroom door slowly opened and Anne poked her head around the corner.

“Are you alright Kathy? You ran off pretty quick,” Anne asked, her voice tinged with worry. She stepped into the small bathroom and followed Kath’s eyes to see the woman in the tub. “Oh, there’s Amanda. I was wondering where you’d gone,” Anne walked up and sat the passed-out woman upright, gently waking her up in the process.

“Cum… need cum…” Amanda muttered, sperm dripping from her lips as she opened her mouth to talk. Kath shuffled back on her butt to sit under the sink, watching Anne wipe away some of the spunk from Amanda’s face.

“Damn, Ben sure did a number on you today,” Anne noted as she felt across the cum-drunk woman’s belly, testing to see how taut the skin was. As she did she turned to see Kath on the floor, holding her knees to her chest and looking like a scared child.

“Is that gonna happen to me?” Kath said shakily, her voice holding back some tears to hide how scared she was seeing the passed out slut in the bath. “I don’t wanna get pregnant, I’m only 18...” Anne got down on her knees and laid a hand gently on Kath’s shoulder to reassure her.

“It shouldn’t happen to you, we’ve been trying hard to avoid a repeat of what happened with Amanda ever since she kinda… lost her mind. I’ll explain,” Anne rearranged her legs to sit cross legged next to Kath under the sink.

“Ben has some weird medical condition where his testicles and his prostate are very productive, so he needs to cum every 10 or so minutes or they’ll start to hurt and swell painfully. I thought it was kinda hot when I met him, and being his personal little cumdump made me feel really sexy. We got married a few months after we started dating, and we’ve been happy ever since, but I mean, we’re in our 30’s now. It was all fun and games when I was 18 like you; young, dumb, and full of cum!” Anne giggled at the saying as she remembered her youth with Ben, sucking and fucking all day long.

“But I just can’t keep up with his balls! We eventually decided to have a bit more of an open relationship. We’d hire women: strippers, hookers, pornstars, you name it, to take over my job of emptying his nuts so I could manage the more boring parts of our married life. Taxes and rent, you know. Early on though, we hired Amanda…” The two women under the sink looked over at her in the bath, absent-mindedly scooping up cum and drinking it down in her stupor.

“She was a prostitute we hired from some agency in the city. She came over, had some fun with Ben, but when she saw what he could do she seemed to lose it. She became totally addicted to his cum, and she seemed to just... go insane. We tried to get the agency to come and pick her up, but they wanted nothing to do with her in case she caused any problems. Now she lives here to pick up the slack when me or the other women we hire can’t keep up with Ben’s ‘productivity’.” As she said it, Anne put the word ‘productivity’ in air quotes with her fingers.

“That’s why I had you do the psych evaluation. I wanted to make sure you didn’t have an addictive personality or anything, and you’re in the clear.” Kath sighed as she stared at Amanda, and nodded gently.

“One more thing. Why are you paying me until tomorrow morning?” Kath asked quietly. Anne smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Just because Ben’s asleep, doesn’t mean his balls stop making all that jizz. Someone needs to keep jerking him off or fucking him even when he’s sleeping.” Kath’s eyes widened as she heard what she said, imagining how she’d be able to keep going all night, but Anne held her hand to calm her down.

“Don’t worry, you won't have to stay up all night. We’ll take it in shifts so we can get some shuteye, a few hours at a time.” Anne went quiet for a moment as she looked over at Amanda, then quickly put her hand on Kath’s knee. “Oh, and by the way, Amanda’s not pregnant. She’s just swallowed a lot of cum.”

With that absurd statement, Anne stood up and extended a hand to Kath to help her up. “So, be honest. Do you want to keep going?” Kath considered her options for a moment.

This whole situation was bizarre. She was being paid to fuck this woman’s husband, a guy who seemingly didn’t stop cumming, and to top it off she could end up insane and addicted to his seed! On the other hand, if it went well this would be her breakthrough in the porn industry, and it really was a ‘once in a lifetime opportunity’. After letting the information bounce around in her head for a while, she settled on an answer.

“Yeah, I can keep going.” Anne helped the petite girl to her feet and the two walked out of the bathroom after they both took a moment to check Amanda was ok. They stepped back into the bedroom to find Ben jerking off and cumming all over the bed, his member shooting spunk everywhere.

“Jesus, about time! I had to sort myself out,” he greeted them tersely, annoyed at having to wait for Kath to collect her thoughts. Anne returned to the camera and gestured over to Ben, ushering Kath over to continue the shoot.

“Sorry, I’m good now,” Kath apologised as she climbed onto the bed and straddled Ben cowgirl style, lining up his cock with her tight pussy as it slowly dribbled the last few drops of his previous cumshot. Her shins sank into the white slime that coated the sheets from Ben’s last orgasm, but she ignored the sticky sensation to focus on the task at hand. Without any further hesitation, Kath dropped herself down hard onto Ben’s schlong, filling herself up quickly and wincing sharply as the tip of his footlong monster love-tapped her cervix.

“Come on, use that fat fucking cock and fill me with cum, stud!” Kath commanded Ben, returning to her slutty screen voice. The male pornstar grunted and held Kath’s hips tightly, pushing her up with his hips before dropping down, helping her create a rhythm as she began to ride him. “Oh, yeah,” She moaned in ecstasy, feeling his fuckstick rubbing inside her, hitting all her hotspots like a truly experienced lover.

In Kath’s mind, she was on the brink of her own sexual eden. Ever since she’d started her videos online, fucking herself with dildos and masturbating on camera, she’d dreamed of actually getting fucked on film. Getting railed by some huge-cocked stud, cumming her brains out while others around the world jerked off and fingered themselves at the sight; it added to own climaxes, compounding them together to bring her an even more potent high. Now in this moment, with Ben’s meaty log filling the space between her legs as he fucked her raw, she screamed head-first into her first orgasm of the night.

“Yes! Yes! Oh god, yes!” Kath’s voice bounced around the room in tandem with her bouncing breasts and clenching cunt, squeezing out the last dregs of Ben’s previous orgasm as it pushed him into his next one. His bowling-ball sized nuts, currently resting heavily on the bed, tensed tightly as they started his umpteenth ejaculation. Kath could feel the sticky jism begin to stuff it’s way inside her, shoving right up against the ring of muscle protecting her virgin womb. It got packed in more and more, the mass of goo getting bigger and making her love-tunnel feel uncomfortably tight.

Her toes curled as her legs quivered with her nervous system being overloaded by her massive climax, and as she looked down past her tits she saw her belly bulge slightly with spunk. “Holy shiii…” Her voice faded as she lost focus, her next orgasm overlapping with the first, creating a kind of mega-climax. Ben’s own ejaculation wasn’t slowing down, and with nowhere else to go in Kath’s tightly packed pussy it started to spurt out downwards, around Ben’s cock and onto his balls below.

After almost a minute they both began to calm down, and Kath fell limp. She dropped to her side onto the bed, Ben’s dick coming loose with a flood of cum from her creampied cunny, and Kath sighed in pure satisfaction. Through hooded eyelids, still smeared with some cum from her earlier blowjob, she saw Anne’s smiling face come into view.

“Ready for Round 2?”

~

The two photogenic pornstars kept rucking for hours. After their first round, Kath hopped onto her hands and knees to be nailed doggy-style up her ass, and before long Ben filled that hole with his baby batter too. All the while Anne was filming the action with a smile on her face, and a hand furtively fingering away in her jeans.

“Fuck, I’m spent,” Ben groaned through his tired jaw as the last of his current orgasm petered out, squirting the last few ropes of thick jizz over her ass, painting her butt in a deep layer of cum. “I’m gonna call it a night girls, gimme a sec.” He got up from the bed, leaving Kath lying in his muck as he stood up and his giant balls bumped sorely into his thighs. “Damn, you guys just don’t let up,” he said to his nuts as he walked to the bathroom, rubbing them gently to ease some of the tenderness. On the way, he walked over to Anne and kissed her on the cheek affectionately, drawing a warm smile from his wife.

The bathroom door clicked shut behind him as it locked, leaving Kath and Anne alone together. The pink-haired bimbo got up shakily, her limbs worn out from hours of fucking and cumming uncontrollably, and she sat up at the edge of the bed. She wiped her messy, cum-drenched hair from her eyes so she could see around, and looked over at Anne as she switched off the camcorder. “What now?” she asked the camera-woman.

“Well, Ben will get ready for bed and then go to sleep, and we can take shifts looking after him while he’s out,” Anne explained, closing up the legs of the camera’s tripod and setting it down on a desk on the other side of the room. She turned to look at Kath and put her fists on her hips, cocking her head in compassion. 

The brand-new pornstar was now a mess; her body was soaked in layers of cum from Ben’s hours of jizzing all over her, and her hair was all over the place, the spunk gumming it up and acting as a sexy, stinking hair gel. Her make-up was also ruined, with black mascara running down her cheeks and her red lipstick smudged all around her mouth. Now, sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked like she’d spent a day being brutally passed around in a particularly rough brothel.

“I’m going to get some food, wait here,” Anne said to Kath as she darted out of the bedroom, disappearing for a moment before returning with a pizza box in one hand and a trio of beer bottles in the other, and she set it down on the bedside table and flipped open the lid of the box. “Feel free to grab a slice if you want. Well, assuming you haven’t had your fill of protein…” Anne added as she wiped a bit of spunk off Kath’s cheek with her thumb.

“I could go for some pizza,” Kath whispered, her throat feeling a little hoarse from being fucked over and over for the past couple of hours. She picked up a slive and gingerly took a bite as Anne sat next to her on the bed and opened up a couple of beers.

“Do you drink?” She asked, extending a bottle to the young pornstar next to her. Kath nodded slowly and took the brown-glass bottle from the older woman and took a swig. Anne smiled and clinked her own bottle with Kath’s. “Cheers Kathy. To your first shoot.”

As the two tucked into their dinner, Ben emerged from the bathroom having now put a condom over his still hard fuckstick. He joined the others on the bed and grabbed his own beer, then sat next to his wife and put an arm around her. Anne laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hand around his dick to jerk him off tenderly as she nuzzled into him.

“Hey new girl. Kathy, right?” Ben spoke up and got Kath’s attention as she took another bite of her pizza. “Sorry if I was being a bit harsh earlier, I’ve had a bit of a bad day. You were pretty good you know, you’ve got skills,” Ben complimented the pink-haired slut and put out his hand to fist-bump her, a gesture she reciprocated.

They all enjoyed their food for a bit before Kath decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since she saw Ben’s giant balls. “So Ben, what exactly causes your… condition?” He took a gulp of his beer before answering, but before he opened his mouth to speak he started to cum again, swelling up the condom at the tip like a balloon being filled under a tap. He sat back on the bed and grunted for a few moments, before pulling himself together and answering while he continued his cumshot. 

“Well, loads of doctors have checked me out, but there’s no real consensus on what’s going on down here,” He cradled one of his nuts in his strong hand as it pumped it’s load out, rolling it around a little before dropping back down onto the mattress. “From what I understand, I’m just some genetic freak,” He added with a slight chuckle.

“Anyway, I’m beat. I’m gonna hit the hay,” Ben yawned, and he shuffled back to lie down on the bed, on top of the covers. “Goodnight you two,” he gently murmured as his head relaxed onto the soft pillows, and he seemed to fall asleep almost the moment he closed his eyes. Anne smiled and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes lovingly as she lay next to him, his dick still in her delicate grip.

“Cumming all day is quite tiring, so he goes to sleep pretty damn fast,” Anne explained to Kath, looking over at the pornstar as she finished her beer. “Care to join us?” Anne wiggled her eyebrows and patted the bed next to Ben, beckoning Kath over to accompany the married couple. “I’d suggest getting some sleep while you can,”

Kath nodded and yawned, and reclined next to Ben. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, lying on a bed of warm, gooey cum and listening to the gentle fapping sounds of Anne masturbating her husband.

~

“Wakey wakey Kathy.” Kath blinked open to the dark bedroom, only slightly illuminated by a soft lamp next to the bed. She looked over at Anne, now nude as she sat next to Ben’s balls, still jerking him off. She was now covered in cum herself, with the condom apparently being ditched not long after Ben’s first load was deposited into it. “Your turn, try not to wake him up,” Anne whispered before settling down next to Ben and wrapping her arms around him. Kath was left alone as the only one awake, and stared at the erect penis in front of her, wondering what to do with it.

She figured getting started sooner rather than later was best, and she swept her bright pink hair to one side and wrapped her lips around the spongy, prenut slicked head. She savoured the salty taste she’d become so familiar with over the course of the evening, letting her tongue marinate in the pungent juices. Clearly Anne had left Ben right on the brink, so before Kath could even fit the whole glans into her open mouth the enormous cock began to shoot without warning, flooding her gob with goopy ball-batter.

She recoiled in surprise and sputtered out a deluge of semen that dribbled over her already cum covered face. As she moved her head away from the cum-cannon it kept spurting up like a geyser, coating all three people in the bed. Ben’s rod continued to shoot for about a minute until it died down to just a small trickle, and Kath found herself mesmerized. Without even realising, she had been staring at the fountain of spunk like one would stare mindlessly into a fire, and she was dreamily rubbing her clitorous. When she snapped out of her daze, she looked down at her wet cunny and pouted.

“I guess I can have some fun too,” she mumbled as she straddled Ben’s thighs. She stroked the fist-sized cockhead across her pussy, feeling it’s slicked surface rub between her lips and gently patting it up against her clit. She lined it up and slowly pushed the shaft inside her, holding back her voice as she felt an orgasm that had been building since she started playing with herself flicker up to a crescendo. She wanted to yell in pleasure, but she made sure to keep as quiet as possible to not wake Ben or Anne.

Kath bit her bottom lip sensually and pinched her nipples tenderly as she rode the thick cock inside her, rolling her hips back and forth and using Ben’s sleeping, erect penis as a dildo. As she kept going, the sheer size of his rod caressed her insides like no other, and her orgasms that had been wracking her body all evening kept going. Her legs quivered as they held her upright over Ben’s groin, and after several minutes of riding and cumming, Ben’s sleeping body strode into its next orgasm.

Kath felt the dick swell slightly, and a surge of gooey warmth suddenly streamed into her cunt. She felt like she was about to bite her tongue off with how hard she held her jaw shut, trying desperately to keep quiet as she felt her own orgasms meld with Ben’s to create a potent sexual high. She reached down and felt her belly swell out with cum, noting that it seemed to stretch further than it did earlier in the evening.

_ “Fuck, I hope I don’t get too fat,” _ she thought, concerned as she recalled the image of Amanda in the bath. Her belly kept pushing out further until she looked like she was a couple of months pregnant, before the same uncomfortable tightness reared its head and Kath’s tight pussy couldn’t hold any more jizz. Ben’s massive load began to leak out again onto the bed, causing Kath to wriggle herself free from the large cock and sit on the bed, panting from her physical exertion. Ben’s rope shots began to get weaker and weaker as his climax ran out and he smiled and rolled his head over, nuzzling affectionately in Anne next to him in his sleep.

Kath smirked as she watched Ben’s subconscious love for his wife. “Lucky girl,” she whispered, rubbing her distended midriff with one hand and gently caressing Anne’s thigh with her other. She imagined what it would be like to be in Anne’s position; married to a gorgeous man who was so incredible in bed, spending her days covered in cum and watching a parade of beautiful women join in with the ‘activities’. The thought was intoxicating, and imagining that fanciful life caused her loins to stir again. She glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table, seeing the glowing green numbers read ‘1:43’.

_ “Only a few more hours till Anne takes over again,” _ she mentally noted as she heard a gentle rumble emanate from Ben’s mammoth balls. This would be a long night.

~

Dawn broke, and the orangy-yellow glow of the sunrise beamed over the horizon, bathing the bedroom in the warm luminescence of the morning sun. Kath blinked awake, asleep after completing her overnight shift with Ben, and looked over to find Anne wanking his dick with one hand, and reading something on her phone with the other as she yawned. She looked over to see Kath slowly sit up, and watched as an avalanche of cum that had been covering her as she slept slid down off her body, slopping onto the bed beneath her.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Anne beamed to the younger woman as she continued to jerk off her husband. Kath yawned herself and stood from the bed, stretching her back and feeling her joints pop comfortably. “It’s 8 o’clock now, so you’re off the clock for the shoot,” Anne added, looking at her phone’s clock. “You can head off if you want, or you can stay for breakfast. We could even discuss if and when you could come back, if you’re interested.”

Kath cocked her head and thought.  _ “Last night was amazing, I need to do this again sometime!”  _ She thought, the images and memories of all her fucking and sucking racing through her mind like a sexy freight train. She looked over at the giant cock sticking up hard from the still sleeping Ben, and as she did it began to erupt again, firing ropes of jizz up over Anne’s body yet again.

“Yeah, I can stay for breakfast!”


End file.
